Moments of Rest between Their New Scars and Bruises
by NeverStopThinking
Summary: A collection of moments of relaxation before, during, after a mission for Sara and Nyssa. Newest Chapter: Nyssa and Laurel bond as Sara wakes up after two day after she was almost killed.
1. The Crippled Heir

Sara returns after a two long mission to find Nyssa crippled by a cold. Between season 2 and 3.

Nyssa felt her throat tighten as sweat oozed from her pores. She wrapped her blanket tighter around her. How could pulling the blanket tighter make her so drained? She contained her cough. No, not now. Sara's return neared with each attempted cough. The Heir to Demon felt her ego blush further. After two weeks long mission in Russia, two months after the last of hurt and doubt fainted, Ta-er Al-Safher would return to find the Heir to the Demon crippled by the common flu. At least if she had been wounded in combat, she did some action to cripple her … momently. Her stomach attempted to force her last meal up.

Pulling off the blanket, she marched toward the bathroom. Showering would restore a fraction of her pride.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nyssa placed her the plastic contained glacier on Sara's knee and paused, study her knee for any missed wound. "Stop that."

"You could have lost your leg." The Heir to Demon replied.

Her girlfriend remained silent. Images of Sara taking flight joined the movie of Sara limping while knocking out one of the last of Argus guards. Once she eliminated her part of squad, she become Sara's crutch.

"I didn't. We are safe." Her lover paused, taking a breath. "You can relax."

"I know."

"You're not showing it." Sara's face contained the pain leaking on her face. This would never happen again. She would die before that. The words lay down hang on her tongue. "I will heal. I have been worse." She placed her hand on top of Nyssa's.

"I know."

Sara laid down and attempted to pull Nyssa as well. "Get on. You look more tire than me."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The creaking of the opening bedroom broke Nyssa from her dream. Sara's muted steps echoed on the bedroom floor. The Heir to the Demon shut her eyes as the bed shift, bracing for the bruises. "You weren't at the archery range."

She didn't train at the archer range… father… "My father ratted me out, didn't he?"

Sara laughed. "He is many thing, completely uncaring is not one of them."

Part of her wanted to counter her assessment but fatigued drained her mind. "I didn't want to worry you." Nyssa answered as she turned to face her lover.

Ice rested on her forehead. "I would be worried if you were shot. After how many times you have been hurt, the flu doesn't worry me" She whispered in her ear as the pained blotches increase on her ego. "Is that anything you need?" Nyssa almost opened her eyes but the shutters remained too weighted. A punch collided with her pride. "Nyssa. How long?" She felt Sara's lips on her forehead. The bruises fainted somewhat.

"It'll be gone in a few days."

Sara curled up beside her. "Maybe I could shorten that?"

The assassin didn't want to make her sick as well but her body refused removed to push her away. Her clouded sense catch a hunt of jasmine. Her new perfume. She turned her head to cough. Nyssa could felt Sara's eye on her; concern leaking from her voice.

"Sleep." Sara commanded.

"If you insist, beloved." The Heir to the Demon took a wisp of jasmine before fatigue won and she slipped in a calmer dreamscape.


	2. Calypso

Nyssa walks home after a meteor shower but meets a surprise on the way.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nyssa's eyes felt heavy as she entered the cavern. Maye this was her punishment for the eight hour time switch. Her father kept these passages into their home private but known to a select few like her, Ubo, and… Sara. The glowing lines burning across the sky felt empty without her. The Heir to the Demon stopped. Five years ago, she brought her down after two weeks of her recovery and beginning of her training. Dragging a sore Sara down here had be a feat but her falling asleep on her shoulder due to fatigue and comfort proved worth it. She didn't love her anymore. If she did, she would have stayed. Her feet started to move again. She had been like Calypso, forcing her to stay with her. Then why did she take a different route to the outlook.

That was the past. She… Both of them had moved on. Her stomach churned. Yes. She had moved on. She stopped and inhaled deeply. She could still smell the perfume she wear in Paris after their first mission together.

She lowered her eyes to the ground. Footprints. Her eyes scanned the ground as the impressions pressed into dust like soil. Just light enough to be seen. A highly trained assassin. They would not be leaving here alive. The archer nocked one of her arrows as she blended with the shadows.

The path passed through her route, the way she showed Sara, her usual route. Her heart jumped. Could have her beloved returned? No, this could have lost wandering of a trespasser. Eventually, the impressions stopped. Nyssa's eyes scanned the chamber as a blonde stepped out of the shadows. Sara.

"Kill me if you want but I knew you would be here for the meteor shower. You never missed it." She paused, her expression growing heavy. "I'm sorry." Flowed from her lips. The archer pulled the bowstring forward and rested the formerly nocked arrow in her quiver. She fought the smile crossing her lips as the uplifting of her lips prevailed.

Forgiveness and Al Ghuls didn't mix but she... couldn't hate her. She straightened and relaxed, "Why are you here?" Her body wanted to embrace toward her canary but her lifetime of training keep her planted. Emotion in battle could kill her, even outside of battle but her restraint faded. Sara wouldn't trick her. Still pain mixed with excitement.

"I have no right to ask you." Sara replied, her feet inching forward and eyes studying the ground.

"You have every right."

"I figured once I have left, how much the League changed me. I could not return home and be the same. I have changed too much." Silent followed and she looked up. "You must detest me, now."

Nyssa contained a muted laugh. Under her love and mentorship, she grew from a terrified, half alive girl to a capable and independent warrior. She marched forward and embraced Sara. "Sssshh." The aroma of Jasmine hit her nose. Her shampoo. Some things never changed. "What do you need?"

Sara swallowed. Words flowed as she stepped back. Events like almost killing the Huntress and Roy. Slade evolved from a victim to an enemy in the course of the ten minutes. A foe that needed to eliminated.

"I will give what I can but to get the support you need, I will need to tell my father." Images of Sara breathing her last breathes haunted her head. "You will not be able to leave."

"I know."

"Ta-er al-Safher…" Sara could get her killed but the risk was worth it. Points developed into argument with each breath. She braced herself for her father's disappointment.

"I needed distance to understand where I belong, here with you, fighting and accepting my darkness."

"Follow me." She rose. "I knew a way to sneak you in so you are not killed on spot." She was not Calypso. Oliver was not Sara's Penelope.

Now, she needed to reason with her father.


	3. Shahnaz

After Sara returns to the League, Sara and Nyssa recover and name to their new "guest". Shameless fluff. Between Season 2 finale and season 3.

Names: Almas ("Diamond"), Asma ("Supreme"), Inas ("Friendliness"), Rahat ("Rest, comfort"), Rana ("Eye Catching object"), Rasha ("Young Gazelle"), Shahnaz ("Pride of the King")

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Damp hair soaked Sara's shirt after her shower. Still the disaster hours before over the possible uses of their break. Sara get kicked off into cracked iced harbor. Nyssa knew Sara could handle herself but images of her panicking at the idea of open water flooded her head and the sickening chance of losing her again consumed her mind until she saw her walked toward her, shivering but alive.

"Almas" break her nightmare.

Diamonds? Oh. The creature. Her eyes wondered from the _Odyssey_ to the gray, purring kitten napping among her clothes. "Asma would be better." Its will to contaminate her clothes outweighed her will to evict the contented creature from her suitcase. She would be using the linen roller and shutting the case away the moment the thing rose.

"Inas."

Part of her wondered why the creature would be return with them. It remained friendly and adorable, despite the fact, only her clothes developed a coating a gray fur. It deserved a proper home. A recuse would be more appropriate.

However if they were going with that logic… "Rahat." She groaned. Purring struck her ears. It was coming with them… wasn't it… after some equal opportunity clothing contamination?

"Rasha would be perfect. You spotted her after all." Sara laid behind her. She had heard the pitiful meowing and Sara located it under the dumpster during scouting.

"Rana, then."

"Almas, it is." She whispered in her ear and kissed her neck. Another starving, terrified stray was coming home with her. However, victory would come at a cost. Placing the book on the hotel's bedside table, she pinned Sara's hand above her head.

She bent down and kissed her captive. "A prisoner should knew her place." Sara's attempts to shift the balance of power failed as she pulled and twisted; "Shh." She placed another kiss to silence her. Sara grew limp. Cat ears appeared on the bed's horizon. "Shahnaz should not see my plans for you."

"Release me then. Remove the witness."

The kitten rubbed across her foot. "Prisoners can't be trusted." Wet sandpaper attacked her feet. Nyssa looked back. Damn cat.

Sara laughed. "Neither can Shahnaz."

The Heir the Demon silenced the Canary by placing a finger over her mouth, whispering "Stay my little bird before I cage you" as she rose to lock the cat in the bathroom.


	4. Resurrecting Her Canary

Nyssa watched the emerald fluid flooded Sara's still blood. The myth of a pit kept these close enough to know away from the real source of her father's youth. Still, magic surrounded the process. "There is little chance of this working, my Lady." The doctor informed her.

Lazarus, the chemical her father used to revive himself if wounded and remain young. She had even seen be used it to bring back the dead... the fresh dead. Stealing and icing her lover's body had proved easy, only six hours after the… event. At this stage, 1 percent of success proved optimistic but she needed to redeem herself… her promise. Her father offered as much of chemical as needed. Maybe 2 percent with that.

"Considering her body temperature and state, if she didn't… awake up in an hour…"

"You are free from responsibly." She failed Sara, not the doctor failing her.

"I pray it works." He stated before he retreated.

Time slowed as the Heir to the Demon ran her hand down on her lover's punctured stomach. If it worked, only physical scars would remain. Sara hand shifted or was it the ice? Her heart jumped. It was working? Not, it could be the ice. Her eyes wondered to the cuts and broken neck. A half hour left.

The ice around Sara shook uncontrollably, almost shriving. Go on. Tear blunted her sight as they paraded down her face. Another shift of the ice… not Sara. A moan filled the air. What it her or Sara? Nyssa's eyes froze on her neck. A connected, straight line. No haunting angles reminding her of her failure. It worked. No. The body could be recovered without...

"Ouch." Her beloved growled.

Sara's voice. It worked. "Ta-er Al-Safher. Stay down. I know it is cold but it will help." A lower body temperature would aid the… resurrection. Still, she placed a blanket over her resurrected lover, her vision blurring as water rushed down cheeks.

"What happen? Why you are in Starling?" She shifted her weight.

"You are in Nanda Parbat." She mouth hardened. "You… died."

Sara studied her. "Lazarus." She urged weakly or in disbelief. She couldn't tell.

Nyssa nodded. "I have ordered a hunt from who did this… I'm sorry, Habibati." She closed her eyes as her tears took over.

"Shh. I didn't want you to come." A chilled hand met Nyssa's cheek as she opened her eyes. She pulled the blanket to her chest as she sat up.

Nyssa embraced her. Her tears joining the melting water on Sara's back. "Who?" She needed to ask. Not matter the chance.

"I don't remember."

The Heir to the Demon could not care less. Her Canary lived.


	5. Breaking and Entering

Felicity stayed behind Laurel and Oliver as the more skilled gathered their weapons. An alarm told them an intruder break in their base again. Images of Slade flooded her mind... Sara was with them then.

"That is how greet a friend. Bandits had been better hosts." Nyssa's voice echoed as she stepped in view. A long white long line below a freshly sewed line appearing as she pulled down her shirt. Some object dropped in the background.

"How did you get in?" Laurel urged, vengeance dripping like venom.

"The league has many tools, miss Lance."

"Is your friend just as friendly as you are?" More venom dripped.

"Laurel stop." The unseen figure spoke. "She took it harder than you." That voice…

Sara living and breath stepped in sight. Felicity rushed pass the frozen warriors. "Sara." Oliver whispered.

"How?" Laurel shook.

The hacker wrapped her arms around the Canary. "You're not a zombie, right? You know brain eating and all… because I need them…" Sara smiled. Nyssa looked the resurrected canary, the edge of her mouth lifting up.

"You're still cute."

Nyssa stiffened however as Laurel neared. Laurel stepped toward her sister. She wrapped her around her. The sight finally settled and becoming accepted by her sights. "I'm back… for real." Sara stated.

Oliver studied her then Sara, then her. "Lazarus. My dad uses it to heal himself if needed." Part of her knew that was only part of the story but fear crept into her due their last encounter with the League and Ra's. "We have decided to help you, Mr. Queen." Oliver opened his mouth to speak. "We have a week before my father suspects our deflection." Laurel looked at her. "Like it or not. We need us."

Oliver breathed but nodded.

Felicity turned toward Nyssa. "So, you are joining us."

"Yes, MIT '09 class."

"I am so glad you are with us. Your father is enough. Not that he is a bad person, I am sure he is not entirely bad…" The hacker stated. All questions slipped from her mind.

Nyssa smiled.

"It is my pleasure to work with you."


	6. Promises

Nyssa placed a cup of awful hospital coffee in Laurel's hand before sitting on the other side of the bed. The assassin laced her hand with her unconscious lover. After two days, the doctors finally felt comfortable stopping the coma. Apparently falling off a roof did a lot of damage along with three arrows in chest. Blame proved useless, even if the respectable party sat in front of her. Still, Nyssa could blame her just as much. However, Sara's street clothes disguised the purpose of her arrival from the police and her family. The police asked limited questions, especially for a cop's daughter being almost killed. Nyssa likely used her countless connections. The men marching by as if on patrol failed to escape her attention.

Still, Sara managed to urge the first four numbers of a phone in equal amount of languages. Only after surgery did her phone appear and the number become knew as Nyssa's. She still could not get over how strange calling the woman who poisoned you and kidnapped your mother to get her girlfriend back to inform her of Sara's condition. Hearing a fatigued but light tone in Arabic felt stranger as the tone become panicked and scared. An even bigger surprise was she appeared in under 16 hours as promised.

Sara's hands grasped on Laurel's as her sister groaned as the stuffed shark lay beside her. Nyssa looked up. Her puffy eyes fall on Sara as she opened her mouth to spoke.

"You are in Starling." Nyssa interrupted.

Sara's eyes wondered to Laurel. "You have not killed each other yet." She pulled herself up almost laughing, before Nyssa pinned her down.

"Ta-er Al-safher…" Tense hung in voice. "Rest."

A mix of languages followed before escaped "What happen?" Sara's hand cupped one side of her face.

"You fell off a roof after…" Nyssa bit down as she pulled Sara's hand to her cheek. "…someone shot you."

Sara nodded and squeeze both of Laurel's hand before a mess of foreign tongues filled the air evolving into "Do the police know?"

"No." The lawyer stated. Immediately, Nyssa spoke in Arabic and Sara nodded no. "Don't be lose it like you did in Bangkok, okay?" Her sister's face twisted in pain. Nyssa closed her eyes but nodded. Her sister smiled.

"I will later tell you, Miss Lance." She bent down and kissed her forehead before shifting around her lover's pillow. "Rest." Dad would enter a five minutes later followed by her mom two minutes after Nyssa stepped out. Laurel joined her fifteen minutes later.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So what happen in Bangkok?" break the ten minutes of still solemn filling the car since guest hours closed and the patrol of the guard increased.

"Three years ago, her sister and I worked in a mission. Your sister became knocked out. Anger took over a moment… I am not pride of it."

Laurel could not tell if it was shame of losing control of her emotions or Sara's disapproval but honesty hung in her voice.

The club entered their view. Her stomach turned. According to her father, Nyssa only slept two hours night. Laurel and her dad only managed a combine seven hours. "If she hadn't… what would you have done?" Nyssa terrified on a calm day; she didn't want to see the wraith of a mourning assassin for both the killer's sake and theirs.

"Luckily, we don't need to consider that, Miss Lance." Her eyes wandered outside. Did that scary her as well or…

"How close was she?" Nyssa flipped through her sister's medical chart as she grasped Sara's hand and spoke unusually tenderness. However, fear shake in her eyes.

"The arrows missed an artery by…. None of her vertebra were damaged. The oxygen and blood loss limited the poison." The hesitation in her voice hinted at hidden knowledge. For the better. Nyssa continued. "She managed only fragile her ankle in her fall." Pain leaked into her voice. She looked around and wiped her cheek.

Laurel stopped the car and swallowed. "She would not have able to do that without you. Just honor your promise to Sara, we all almost lose her."

Nyssa nodded. "I keep my promises." Laurel remembered Nyssa's other promise to Sara – to find the one responsible. The assassin turned to Laurel; her eyes soften. "Both of them."

More words hung on her tongue but Nyssa stepped out the car.


End file.
